gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maia Sanders
Maia Sanders is the main character from stxrmborn's Game of Thrones fanfiction, Stranger (that of which is based on Starz' Outlander.) Maia is a woman from a modern day time period thrust into the world of Westeros. The only knowledge that she has of this world is from her ex-fiance, Derek Swanson, who was always obsessed with the series during their relationship. While falling in love with Jon Snow and trying to change things to help the characters she befriends, Maia comes to realize that she has a destiny in Westeros. Melisandre helps her find out her true title, called the Traveler. Biography Maia Sanders had always been the definition of normal and perfection in her world. Despite that, she wasn't perfect at all: she was stubborn and snarky. She was a know-it-all and she had a big mouth. She was sarcastic and bitter. But despite all these flaws, Maia Sanders was also kind and gentle, and that was all people saw. She went to college to become a kindergarten teacher, for teaching children was just about everything she wanted in life. She met her fiance, Derek Swanson, who she had planned to live with the rest of her life. Just a few months after graduating college, Maia was working her dream job at a kindergarten. She shared an apartment with her fiancé. They were to be married soon. Everything was completely falling into place for her. On a small trip gifted to them before their wedding, Maia enjoys her last few weeks with Derek, who she is soon to call husband. During this vacation, she stumbles upon a mysterious tree that allows her to fall into the world of Westeros - a place that is just about everything Derek talks about. Here, she realizes her destiny was never with her time. With only the knowledge of the series that she remembers Derek talking about, Maia learns to navigate her way through Westeros and the characters. Maia Sanders becomes known as the Traveler, and her destiny has always lied with the infamous Jon Snow. Season 5 Maia is able to travel to Westeros through a weirwood tree. She is found by the sacred weirwood heart tree outside the the Wall by Night's Watch rangers. She is helped by Ed Tollett and Samwell Tarly at Castle Black. She later speaks to Jon Snow, who has just been named Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, who questions if she is a spy. Jon Snow does believe that she doesn't know where is and is seeking refuge, which is what he says to his fellow brothers of the Night's Watch. Maia comes to realize that she is in the fantasy world that Derek was always obsessed with, and tries to figure a way out as soon as possible. Jon is given her the task of cooking for the Night's Watch alongside Hobb. Upon Maia's arrival, the food given to the Watch is much better. She also would help the former wildling, Gilly, mend clothes for the Watch, and Maia finds a friend in her. She grows to respect Maester Aemon, but feels the opposite when she meets Stannis Baratheon. Maia figures out the only way she will be able to return to Derek and her own world is if she finds an exact replica of the tree she approached in Washington. Maia, along with Shireen Baratheon, helps Gilly to read. Shireen is the person who helps Maia figure out the name of the tree she traveled from, which is a weirwood tree. Maia tries to find a way to befriend a Watch brother to take her to the heart tree, and she decides that it will be Jon. She later meets Tormund Giantsbane, who questions why she is treated differently than him and not kept in the dungeons when she is suspected to be a spy like him. Their interaction does not go well, but Tormund makes clear that the only reason why she isn't being treated like a prisoner because she is a woman. Maia tries to spy the environment around Castle Black and every living tree in her vicinity, which was very little. When she asks Ed about this, he tells her many trees inside the Wall and outside were cut down so the Free Folk couldn't use them to make weapons. During a night she is alone, two Night's Watch brothers try to sexually harass her, but she is rescued by Jon. A week later, Maia still comes up at a dead end with finding the weirwood tree. Jon Snow hasn't spoken to her since the harassment situation and she becomes more curious about him. During the night and her dinner hour, she is joined by Jon, who confides in her about the harassment that happened and his past lover, Ygritte. Maia tells Jon that she has a fiance, but Jon doesn't understand the term. Maia begins to feel an attraction to Jon's personality, and he for her. Melisandre tries to seduce Jon Snow, but the two are walked in on by Maia. She later apologizes for walking in on their affair, which causes Jon to act awkward around her. Jon then escorts her to Stannis Baratheon, who accuses her of being spy against him, and when she denies the claims, he threatens to kill her if she crosses him. After handing out meals another night, Jon asks if Maia has plans for later. He learns from Gilly that she has wanted to see a weirwood tree, and he escorts her to one. Maia questions then if she really wants to leave this world, because she has grown close to Jon. It is there that Jon professes his interest in Maia and they kiss. Maia and Jon continue their affair secretly, though Jon refuses to break his vows this time. Allister Thorne even calls Jon out on his suspicions of the Lord Commander having relations with one of the females boarded at the castle. Many of his brothers suspected Melisandre, but Maia notices Ser Alliser staring at her throughout the entire meeting. His skepticism is immediately shot down by Maester Aemon. Maia has a dream of the past, where her and Derek are watching the Game of Thrones episode, Hardhome, and this causes Maia to realize what will happen if Jon goes through with this plan. While sitting with Maester Aemon and Sam, they talk about Daenerys Targaryen, who maintains her grip on Slaver's Bay. Maia finds out Maester Aemon is her relative before she leaves so Jon can speak with the maester. Maia ends up eavesdropping on their conversation to find out Jon does, indeed, plan on going to Hardhome. She decides that she is going to stop that from happening to avoid the casualties. Jon calls all the brothers in for a meeting that Maia is present at. He plans to go to Hardhome and allow the wildlings through their gates, so they have more people to fight with them when the Army of the Dead comes. Later on, Maia meets with Jon in his chambers to persuade him to not go. Maia almost blows her secret then, and Jon accuses her of keeping secrets from him. Their argument is interrupted by Olly, who Maia suspects has a darker feeling about Jon for his idea to join forces with the Wildlings. Maia is sad to see Stannis and his army leave Castle Black, mostly because she enjoyed Shireen's company. Maia suspects they aren't going to win the siege of Winterfell, and she ends up being right. A few days later, Jon, too leaves for Hardhome. Maia was never able to convince him not to go. Maia hugs Jon in front of the Watch, not caring if they see. She is heartbroken to see him leave, because she knows what will happen at Hardhome. Days later, Gilly, Sam, and Maia sit by Maester Aemon's deathbed. The maester calls out for his brother, who is long gone, and Maia is very sad to be there when he passes. Maester Aemon had always been her favorite in Castle Black. She is there when the funeral for him is taking place, but begins to notice that everyone in the Watch seems very off-put. She thinks they have a plan. Gilly tells Maia that she spent a night with Sam, and Maia is glad for her. Gilly mentions that they can all see behind her facade, and Gilly knows something is making her sad, and it's not all about Maester Aemon. She has always suspected Maia and Jon's relationship, and Maia finally confesses to it. Feeling like she can finally trust Gilly more than anyone else, Maia tells her that she is not from Westeros, but from an entirely different world. Maia tells Gilly everything about her time and world, about all the inventions. She even explains how she ended up in Westeros. Gilly is fascinated by it. Maia explains that she has a fiance back in her world, and that she doesn't know if she loves him anymore. She has deep feelings for Jon. Jon returns from Hardhome, and Maia, as much as she wants to feel happy to see him, is sad to see all the terrified faces walking into Castle Black. The visit had been a bloodbath, and they lost a lot of men. When Jon meets with Maia in his chambers, he confesses his love for her and how she had been right. He apologizes for not listening to her prediction, but all Maia cares about is that he is safe. Maia meets with Jon and Sam about what happened at Hardhome. They talk about the protection of dragonglass and Valyrian steel. Sam confides in Jon that he wants to leave for the Citadel to become a maester. Jon grants him this permission and Maia is proud of Sam, though she is very sad to see Gilly leave. This is the last time Maia ever sees Sam and Gilly. Maia tends to Jon's wounds as he explains Stannis Baratheon's untimely death during his siege. Maia almost tells Jon her secret, but he begins laughing at her and she takes offense to it. She leaves him and has a dream later that night of watching an episode with Derek, one of Jon's death. She needs to try to save him. Maia tries to forget her anger towards Jon the next day. She begins to tell her secret, but they are interrupted by Olly, who tells Jon that his uncle, Benjen Stark, has finally arrived back to Castle Black. Maia remembers this is the trap the Watch has set to lure Jon to their death. Maia hastily tries to make Jon not go and stalls him by blurting out her secret. Jon doesn't believe her when she says he will die and he runs off to find his uncle. Alliser Thorne, alongside Olly and other brothers, stab Jon. Maia is a witness to all of these, causing the Watch brothers to chase after her. She runs away from the castle and gets to the weirwood heart tree as fast as possible. She touches the tree as lightning strikes it and she is sent back to her own world. Season 6 To be written. Season 7 To be written. Author The author of this character and fanfiction is stxrmborn. She has many other Game of Thrones stories on Wattpad, which are all connected in a series called, the Rare Women Series. This story in particular was inspired by Outlander, written by Diana Gabaldon and a TV show on Starz. Any dialogue from Outlander or Game of Thrones is not owned by stxrmborn. She only owns Maia Sanders, Derek Swanson, and some of her story's plot. Awards This story has won awards on Wattpad. Some include: * Best Jon Snow Fanfiction (4x) * Best GOT Fanfiction OC (2x) * Best GOT Fanfiction Ship for Jon/Maia * Also a Wattpad Featured Story This story also has a page on Goodreads here.